A Cinderella Story
by xxyamixx
Summary: Yugi has finally found someone who understands. They can communicate their feelings, their sadness and experiences to one another. Will Yugi ever find out who his soul mate actually is in the real world? Or will he be forever destined to long for the one that could be his? A Cinderella Story inspired fanfic. YamixYugi shipping.


**A Cinderella Story...**

_**Hey folks. Been a long time since I've uploaded a story on here so hopefully I've not messed up my comeback! This is a new story that I came up with when I was sitting watching one of my favourite movies :) Enjoy, review, leave your comments and feedback so I know if I should continue the story. Hope you like! 3**_

(PING!)

Yugi's computer screen lit up once again. He quickly swivelled round in his computer chair to look at his computer. He smiled slightly as he clicked on the pop up box.

**Nova89: "**So my day has been a bore...please say yours has been better :)" Yugi started to quickly type back.

**DarkMagician: "**Mehh mine hasn't been too bad. You know the usual, coping with the joys of being your typical high school student!"

**Nova89:** "Indeed it's delightful. Don't you always find it fascinating to observe people in their natural environment? Witnessing break-ups, friends having jokes, lovers hiding in dark corners?" Yugi grinned and let out a small chuckle.

**DarkMagician:** "It's like a free trip to the Zoo..." Yugi tapped his fingers slightly before continuing to type, "You know what else bothers me though?"

**Nova89: **What would that be?

**DarkMagician:** "You know through all this observation you can't help but notice all the cliques that form..." There was a long pause before there was any reply.

**Nova89:** "It's a similar situation at my end. You always get your popular lot who take any opportunity to make other people's days miserable. Just ugly people making the world uglier..." Yugi frowned and sighed slightly. For the past few years his life had been made a misery by certain people at school. He could relate to this comment. If it hadn't been for his close friends, Joey, Bakura and Tristan, and the other generally nice people at Domino High then he would have avoided school at all costs. He brushed a hand through his spiky tricoloured hair and leant on his palm staring at the screen.

**Nova89:** "Sorry did I say something to upset you?" Yugi wiped his eye and yawned slightly.

**DarkMagician:** "No you didn't upset me. Was just lost in thought."

**Nova89:** "What you thinking about?"

**DarkMagician:** "It's a long story." He let out a small sigh before the instant reply.

**Nova89: "**Well you should know by now that I have plenty of time ;)" Yugi chuckled and smiled as he shook his head.

**Nova89: "**You can't get rid of me that easily but unfortunately I'll need to be going. Running late for school but as usual I look forward to our next conversation."

"Shit! I'm late too!" breathed Yugi as he quickly jumped up from his chair. He shoved on his trainers which were next to his desk and briskly put on his jacket and zipped it up. After slinging his bag onto his shoulder he bent down in front of his computer.

**DarkMagician: "**Enjoy your day. Hopefully I will too...:) Laters!"

Yugi signed off his computer before running downstairs. His grandpa looked up at him, his old eyes glued on his frantic grandson. He raised his eyebrow slightly as the whirlwind dashed past him.

"Bye Grandpa! Sorry-late-can't speak-just now!" Yugi shouted behind him as he slammed the door shut and hurried down the path towards his friend. "Sorry guys was busy...erm...talking to grandpa. He had so much to say this morning and..."

"Quit your whining Yugi! Just come on already! Big grouchy MacPherson won't like us being late for registration!" Joey pushed a strand of hair from his face. Yugi arrived next to his friend panting slightly.

"Sorry Joey...I need to get myself a watch...Hopefully Bakura and Tristan wont be annoyed waiting for us to come!" Both friends started to head towards Domino High...Yugi with a spring in his step.

"I can't believe I need to endure double English this year!" Bakura started to sob into his newly handed out timetable, scrunching it in his fists, "Isn't the usual 55 minutes torture enough!?" Tristan patted him on the shoulder,

"There,there pal...I'm sure it won't be that bad...You'll have all of us mind?" He grinned slightly.

"Yes I know that but WHY DOUBLE!?" Everyone giggled at Bakura's outburst as the registration teacher raised her head to seek the source of the cursing and sobbing from the back of the room. Yugi smiled slightly staring blankly at his timetable for moment. He found himself thinking about his conversations with Nova89 this morning. It was quite nice waking up to something positive. Ever since they had started speaking he had found himself not bothering about the dreaded school day-which was very strange indeed! He had found himself chuckling at the school cliques as he wandered down the corridors between classes. What his online friend had been saying was very true...why had he never noticed it before? He had always longed to feel a part of these groups in school. But the more he thought about it, the pointless it seemed. Why would you just want to belong in one group when you could mingle with everyone? And why was it so important that you couldn't socialise with anyone out with your own inner circle of friends? Yugi snorted at the absurd thought of it all. Joey looked at him,

"Everything alright Yug?"

"Wha? Y-yeah I'ts all good...just thinking about our first double English period this afternoon. I wonder if Bakura can even last until then," Yugi grinned. Joey started to chuckle too,

"That's true...I'm sure he'll enjoy the company of that Miss Hunter though..." Tristan quickly turned to face Yugi and Joey,

"Did you just say...Miss Hunter? She's like only the dreamiest teacher in the whole of Domino High! I mean she can't be that much older than us right?" Yugi shook his head as he watched his friends drool over their teacher crush. Bakura sighed and eventually turned round too.

"Ok...I suppose that's another thing to look forward to. I have my friends...a hot teacher...what more could I ask for to get me through?" Yugi smiled at him,

"That's the spirit! You'll be fine!"

"I hope so Yugi," gulped Bakura.

The bell rang for the final classes of the day to start. The group of friends trudged towards the classroom As Yugi reached the door one of the girls of the class barged past him. He practically fell off his feet as he gripped the door frame to steady himself. The girl turned to face him.

"Oh..h-hi Tea..."

"Don't oh hi me. You need to watch where you're going Yugi. I mean how could you not see me!?" Yugi blushed and started to shy away slightly as his friends came to his rescue. Bakura sympathetically patted Yugi on the shoulder,

"Tea why are you such an evil bitch!?" Bakura glared at her as Joey and Tristan stood next to them.

Tea laughed sightly,

"I don't think I really need to explain myself to you boys. Besides I need to save the best seats for me and someone else..." She giggled slightly and swept her hair back over her shoulder before entering the room. Joey growled slightly as Yugi shook his head,

"Don't worry about it Joey I'm fine. Let's just get into class and get it over with." The four friends wandered into the room and found a few seats in the middle of the room. Yugi was hoping that having Tea in the class wasn't going to be too much hassle. He glanced over at Tea who was chatting away with her friends with an empty seat still next to her. Who was that important that she would have to leave a seat for them? It was as if she had heard him, at that moment she started to wave towards the door and stood up at her seat. Lazily Yugi looked round and saw who it was. Yami was standing in the doorway waving lazily back at her. He tugged his backpack onto his shoulder and started to stride towards his group. Yugi huffed slightly.

"Oh great..." Joey looked at him curiously,

"What is it Yug?" He looked in the direction Yugi was nodding to and frowned also, "Oh right...it isn't enough that we have Tea but douche-bag too!"

"I wouldn't be that harsh guys..." hushed Bakura, "He's not that bad..."

"Oh aye...not bad at all. One of those jocks who thinks he's better than everyone else. Full of himself, babemagnet, high school jock? There's other guys around too you know!" grumbled Tristan in response before the teacher entered the class. Tristan nudged Bakura, "Look it's Miss Hunter..."

"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed in return.

"Right folks, welcome to higher English. I trust that you are ready for the hard work ahead. I don't like slackers and people who take a ride on someone else's credit. You're not here to socialise with your friends you're here to work!" She ruffled a few papers on her desk and held one sheet up. "Right I have a seating plan here..." Everyone groaned, "Silence. Right can everyone get their things and stand at the front of the room." She began to read out names and point to their places for them to sit at. "Joey and Trevor..." Joey shrugged and didn't seem too disappointed as he wandered to his seat, "Bakura and Tristan..." Tristan and Bakura grinned to hide their excitement as they also walked to their seats which were across from Joey. Joey gave them a thumbs up under the table as they sat down. Yugi sighed as she carried on reading out her seating plan, "And can I have Yugi and...Yami can you sit at the seats at the back please..." Yugi sighed again as he pulled his bag up onto his shoulder and made the dreaded walk to the back of the classroom. He slumped into his seat and put his bag on his desk and buried his face into it.

"Rough day?" Yugi looked up slightly and saw Yami sitting down in his seat.

"Rhetorical question?" Yugi mumbled dryly.

"No. Not really...just asking..." He paused, "Don't think I've really spoken to you before..."

"No you've not. You've got your own people to speak to..." Yami chuckled slightly at his response.

"My people? You make me sound awful..." Yugi shrugged.

"Meehhh...You're not too bad. It's the company you keep," he frowned slightly as he lifted his head to look at Yami a bit more. Yami sighed slightly and rested his chin on his palm,

"True. I'll give you that one." Yugi looked at him confused. What did he mean? Before he could open his mouth Yami carried on talking... "True that I don't always keep good company...but don't laugh at this...it's kind of all I know..." Yugi sniggered which made Yami grin and raise an eyebrow. "I thought I said don't laugh?"

"God sorry...I couldn't help it but your confession is hilarious!"

"How so?" Yami stared intently at him.

"Well...it sounds ridiculous. Being popular, school heart throb, girl magnet, eejit personality magnet, making fun of people different than you is all you know!?" For a split second Yami frowned before composing himself. "Sorry did I say something to offend?" Yugi bit his lip slightly in embarrassment. Yami tilted his head and shot him a small smile.

"Not at all. I've not had anyone tell me this face to face...But do you really think I'm that bad?"

"Not that bad...Just had bad experiences around you with you know who..." He nodded in Tea's direction who was in mid giggle with the girls as she waved over to Yami as he looked. Yami smiled back and waved,

"She's not the easiest person to get along with...it's all about toleration," he replied through his overly beaming smile. Yugi snorted before holding his hand to his face, "Well even if you didn't like me at least I got a few positive things to think about." Yugi frowned,

"And what would they be?"

"Well I'm a heart throb and a magnet, it's got to count for something?" He winked. Yugi smiled and sighed as he rubbed his forehead in amusement.

**End.**


End file.
